


i don't really know a title

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: i took a shot at a dr. horrible au, warning needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	i don't really know a title

Logan sighed while looking at The Prince who had been strapped down on the table. The Prince shouted, “What do you want with me Pocket Protector!?”

Logan started laughing, “You know what I want with you..” Logan looked down at the paper he had placed down on the table. He ran his finger down the paper while looking at the machine that he was constructing. He sighed and looked directly at The Prince, “This appeared as a moral dilemma ‘cause at first, It was weird though I swore to eliminate the worst..”

The Prince shouted again, “What are you talking about!?”

Logan shushed him, “Of the plague that devoured humanity it’s true, I was vague on the “how” – so how can it be that you have shown me the light?”

The Prince tried to break free from the restraints that kept him down, but he could not break free.

Logan started grabbing tools and materials to finish the machine, “It’s a brand new day, and the sun is high. All the birds are singing, that you’re gonna die. How I hesitated now I wonder why. It’s a brand new day!” Logan started putting together the machine, “Just a little bit more time till it’s finished..”

He kept ranting on what he was saying, “All the time that you beat me unconscious I forgive, all the crimes incomplete – listen, honestly I’ll live. Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through. Now the future’s so bright and I owe it all to you who showed me the light..”

He grabbed his blowtorch and flipped on his mask and kept working, “Just a little bit longer my Prince..”

He repeated himself, “It’s a brand new me, I got no remorse. Now the water’s rising, but I know the course. I’m gonna shock the world gonna show Bad Horse. It’s a brand new day!”

The Prince kept struggling to no avail. Logan kept talking, “And Patton will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And he may cry but his tears will dry when I hand him the keys to a shiny new Australia!”

Logan put his tools down and walked over towards the table where The Prince was contained on. He put his hand on The Prince’s face, “It’s a brand new day, yeah the sun is high. All the angels sing, because you’re gonna die. Go ahead and laugh, yeah I’m a funny guy. Tell everyone goodbye… It’s a brand new day..!”

Logan gasped, “It is done, my Prince..” The Prince started screaming, still trying to break free. Logan started laughing, “After I drain all the power from you, and then inject it into myself, I will rule this world! And leave you as a drained corpse.”

Logan grabbed a mask which was connected to a can. He put the mask over The Prince’s mouth, “Breathe it in my Prince..” 

The Prince accidentally breathed in the gas and passed out. “It.. is time. Patton will finally look at me as a superior being.” Logan quickly attached a needle to The Prince’s chest, the source of all power. He quickly turned on the machine which started rumbling. 

He quickly ran over to find the other needle that was laying around, he quickly stuck it in his arm, “It’s happening Virgil!” 

Virgil had been sitting in a corner reading a comic book, he just gave a salute with two fingers.

Logan felt the power rushing through his veins, “I-I feel it, Virgil!” Logan quickly looked over at the, now dead, Prince.

Logan started laughing, “It’s almost done transferring..”

Logan stood up, needle still in his arm. He started flexing his fingers, which caused Virgil to get up and slowly back away.

“Uh, sir! You seem to be, um, really loving this..”

“That is true, I thoroughly enjoy this, I just feel so powerful.”


End file.
